


Una piccola elfa natalizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [4]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”18 Dicembre. DICIOTTESIMA CASELLA.Obbligo: scrivi una storia ispirata a un racconto di Natale in cui sia presente un bacio o un abbraccio.Film: Elf.





	Una piccola elfa natalizia

Una piccola elfa natalizia

 

I fiocchi di neve cadevano oltre la finestra, il cui vetro era ricoperto di ghiaccio. Spifferi gelidi s’infiltravano nello stanzone attraverso le fessure delle pareti di legno e il vento faceva ondeggiare la porta.

“Quindi… mi stai dicendo che tu vieni dal Polo Nord e lì sei stata cresciuta dagli elfi?” chiese Akane.

Ranma annuì, facendo ondeggiare il lungo codino vermiglio e il capellino che teneva sul capo.

Akane si appoggiò contro la parete della palestra e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sai, sono stata abbandonata quand’ero piccola. Mi trovavo in un orfanotrofio quando mi sono infilato nel sacco di Babbo Natale e papà elfo mi ha adottata.

Ora sono venuta qui in Giappone per conoscere mio padre” spiegò.

Akane schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“E sarebbe il mio patrigno?” chiese.

Ranma serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto, aveva le labbra sporche di sciroppo d’acero.

“Certo. Sono contenta che così in un certo senso è come se fossimo sorelle. Per non parlare del fatto che i nostri padri erano migliori amici. Così potremo essere amiche anche noi” disse.

Akane si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli color dell’inchiostro dietro l’orecchio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sai, io credo che tu sia un po’ pazza. Stai attenta a non farti rinchiudere. Tu, le tue assurde storie sulla foresta dei bastoncini di zucchero giganti e i panda parlanti amici di Babbo Natale di cui vai cianciando” disse.

Ranma le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“E’ tutto vero. Come il fatto che la tua voce, quando canti le canzoni di Natale, è celestiale” disse. Le sue iridi divennero liquide.

Akane osservò il vestito verde aderente della giovane, che finiva in un gonnellino con disegni di pungitopo e bacche rosse.

“Io odio cantare e tu non avresti dovuto origliarmi in bagno”.

Ranma la strattonò e indicò fuori.

“Dai, cerca di lasciarti guidare dallo spirito Natalizio. Persino in questa parte del mondo è presente” disse.

Akane roteò gli occhi.

“E’ solo una scusa per fare del consumismo o dichiararsi amore eterno a vicenda” brontolò.

“No! E’ molto di più!” gridò Ranma. Si diresse alla porta, questa venne aperta di scatto e Ranma cadde pesantemente a terra con le gambe larghe, rivolte verso l’alto.

Akane scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

“Certo che sei proprio una baka simpatica, tutto sommato” disse.

Ryoga abbassò lo sguardo e vide Ranma per terra, impallidì e le porse la mano.

“Scusa, non l’ho fatto apposta. Stavo cercando la biblioteca e credo di esseri perso, di parecchio” gemette.

“Ryoga, sei nuovamente tornato a casa mia” rispose Akane.

< Questa casa è un ritrovo di matti > pensò.

“Ryoga, so che stavi cercando un’idea per il tuo prossimo romanzo per bambini. La ragazza in questione ha una storia incredibile da raccontare. Rimarrà questa notte della Vigilia a casa nostra, perché forse è il figlio del mio patrigno” disse Akane.

“Non è una storia! Io vengo davvero dalla bottega di Babbo Natale. Lì prepariamo i giocattoli per i bambini che ripongono in noi i loro desideri” rispose Ranma.

Ryoga le sorrise.

“Interessante. Potresti raccontarmela?” chiese.

“Certo!” rispose Ranma.

Akane li spinse oltre la porta.

“Perché non lo fate mentre vedete le luminarie al parco?” chiese.

“Ottima idea. Ti ci accompagno io, so dove sono” disse Ranma, afferrò la mano di Ryoga e lo condusse con sé.

“Prepariamoci a un altro Natale folle” disse Akane, chiudendo la porta.


End file.
